Minuit six dans une prison
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Il entend distinctement l’aiguille de l’horloge cliquer quand elle se place sur le six après minuit.


Notes : Ecrit à partir d'un titre fourni par Alohomoraa. Merci à Nanou pour la beta-lecture.

oOo

**MINUIT SIX DANS UNE PRISON**

Charles Patoshik est égaré dans un labyrinthe d'encre bleu-vert parcouru d'éclairs électriques et il se redresse en hurlant. Tandis que les deux gardes le maintiennent sur le matelas, l'infirmier de nuit lui injecte comme il peut le sédatif et le regarde perdre doucement connaissance en regrettant une fois encore que ce qui se passe en détention collective perturbe les pensionnaires de l'aile psy.

Charles Westmoreland ferme les yeux et s'efforce de trouver du réconfort dans l'idée qu'il a vraiment fait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider le gamin. Il se tourne ; tape dans son oreiller plat et dur ; se tourne de nouveau ; rouvre les yeux.

LJ Burrows se débat contre l'étreinte dans laquelle essaye de l'enfermer Nick. Il veut sa mère, il veut son père, et à défaut, il veut Veronica. Mais faute de mieux, il finit par accepter l'idée de se mettre à pleurer sur l'épaule d'un quasi-étranger.

Theodore Bagwell est allongé sur son lit, un bras sous la nuque, le regard fixe, et il considère ses options. Il se demande ce que le Bleu compte faire au sujet de l'évasion, maintenant, et il envisage les différents moyens de compensation au cas où l'affaire tomberait à l'eau. Le grand frère disparu du paysage... Theodore souhaiterait presque, _presque_, devoir s'en tenir auxdits moyens de compensation.

Fernando Sucre est assis au bord de sa couchette, les jambes pendant dans le vide, et il cherche ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire à Michael quand celui-ci va revenir en cellule. Il ne voit pas comment quelqu'un pourrait avoir la moindre inspiration pour des paroles de consolation dans une situation pareille.

Sara Tancredi est à genoux dans la petite cabine des toilettes, en train de vomir dans la cuvette le quartier de pomme qu'elle avait réussi à avaler en guise de dîner. Son estomac se tord de protestation, elle a des gouttelettes de sueur à la racine des cheveux et, l'un dans l'autre, elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi mal depuis le sevrage qui a précédé sa cure de désintoxication trois ans plus tôt. Son comportement n'est pas du tout professionnel. Mais un médecin assistant un homme en parfaite santé à mourir ? Ca, ce n'est pas éthique.

Paul Kellerman est en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il va mettre dans la valise qu'il va préparer pour cette semaine de vacances ; il attend ça depuis plus de trois ans. Il se contente de réfléchir, il ne fera rien tant qu'il n'aura pas reçu le coup de fil de confirmation. Il n'est pas superstitieux – il lui faudrait un minimum de croyances pour cela – mais il ne va pas tenter le sort.

Henry Pope s'adosse au mur, prétendument pour laisser les surveillants détacher Burrows, en réalité parce que la pièce tourne un peu autour de lui. La forme du téléphone est encore imprimée au creux de sa paume. Il se demande pourquoi il vient ici tous les jours. Il se demande où est passé le gamin qui s'imaginait en détective privé pour élucider les mystères et protéger la veuve et l'orphelin.

Veronica Donovan serre ses mains autour du poignet de Michael et lui enfonce ses ongles dans la chair. Si quelqu'un ne lui dit pas quelque chose très vite, elle va hurler ou peut-être tabasser ce garde qui l'empêche de remonter le couloir en direction de la chambre d'exécution.

Keith Stolte et Louis Patterson n'osent pas tout à fait se regarder tandis qu'ils défont, chacun d'un côté, les liens maintenant les poignets de Burrows aux accoudoirs de la chaise. Ils n'osent pas regarder Burrows non plus, d'ailleurs.

Terrence Steadman calcule le décalage horaire et en déduit que l'affaire est désormais emballée. Ou presque. Il demande une compote d'abricots... ou plutôt pommes-poires. Il est curieux de savoir si Caroline va prendre la peine de lui rendre visite aussi régulièrement, désormais.

Samantha Brinker écoute pour la seconde fois la brève mais dévastatrice conversation téléphonique qui vient d'être enregistrée en direct entre le juge Kessler et le Directeur Pope. Juste dans le cas improbable où elle aurait vraiment mal compris quelque chose. Juste pour retarder de quelques secondes encore ce coup de fil qu'elle va devoir donner.

Brad Bellick défait les lanières qui retiennent les électrodes sur le crâne de Burrows. Il est un peu surpris de se rendre compte que ses mains tremblent imperceptiblement. Il espère que personne d'autre ne s'en est aperçu ; il suppose que Burrows a d'autres considérations en tête.

Caroline Reynolds est assise en pyjama à sa table de travail, dans ses appartements privés, et elle lit une connerie de rapport sur les énergies alternatives. Un thé sucré au miel est posé près d'elle car sa gorge la fait un peu souffrir et dans quelques heures, elle aura une allocution importante à prononcer. Elle attend que le téléphone sonne et qu'on lui confirme l'exécution de Lincoln Burrows. Elle attend. Attend. Attend.

Aldo Burrows claque la portière de sa voiture et s'accorde dix secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits ; puis il met le contact pour ficher le camp d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne réalise qui il est.

Lincoln Burrows ne sent pas les liens, ceintures et lanières se desserrer les uns après les autres. Il sent juste le bois dur sous ses doigts et quelque chose qui tape dans sa poitrine, et il ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il s'agit des battements de son coeur. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne sent pas ses jambes, non plus, et Patterson et Stolte doivent l'aider à se lever.

Michael Scofield inspire. L'air lourd et vicié du parloir oxygène de nouveau ses poumons, et il s'efforce d'ignorer la couche de transpiration, froide et désagréable, qui lui colle ses vêtements au corps. Il entend distinctement l'aiguille de l'horloge cliquer quand elle se place sur le six après minuit et il s'aperçoit qu'il lui a fallu plusieurs minutes pour revenir à la réalité. Les rouages de son cerveau se remettent en route et il réfléchit à ce qui peut... doit être fait maintenant.

-FIN-

4 mars 2007


End file.
